Destiny
by Flashgriffin
Summary: I've deaged the X-Men, and put them in High School with the GenXers. Now they have to get together to save the world. But not from what you'd expect. Can they do it? Please r+r.
1. Iceman

Destiny

Disclaimer:None of the characters in this story belong to me.(Well, one might.The bad guy) All the X-Men and Generation X Characters are owned by Marvel, and Raiden is owned by whoever owns the rights to Mortal Kombat.I didn't even come up with the idea for the story.That originated slightly from a story I read by Ice Princess Deluxe, called Salem High.Please don't sue me.I have no money.Really, I don't.This isn't even my computer.

Destiny

Chapter one

"Well, here we are.It's your Senior Year, and the Graduation is coming up.I need fourteen students to volunteer for Grad Decoration Council.I already have six.Any volunteers?"

Hey there!I'm Bobby Drake.And that boring guy talking at the class is Principal Xavier.This is my senior year, the last year of school.The year my life changed.But, I'm getting ahead of myself…

Xavier looked around the room.No one moved.Except… Ororo and Hank, the two top students in the Senior Class, raised their hands.

"We volunteer." Ororo said.Hank nodded.

"That's eight." Principal Xavier said."Anymore?"

No one else raised his or her hand.

"Alright.I'll start picking volunteers."He looked around the room.Everyone was shrinking down in his or her desk, trying not to be seen.

"Okay, how about you two?" Principal Xavier looked at Scott and Jean.He looked around for more students."You and you and you."Betsy, Remy and Jonothon.Then he pointed at me."And you."He said."You, plus the other six I've chosen get to be on the Grad Decorations Council."

I groaned.**Oh, goody.**I thought.

He was about to leave when he seemed to remember something and turned back."Your meetings will be after school on Tuesdays.I'll be checking up on you every once in a while.Do a good job.Everyone will see your work in June."And then he left, driving his motorized wheelchair out with a mechanical whirr.After the door closed behind him, I banged my head on my desk.Why did I have to do this?

* * * * *

It was Tuesday night, eight hours after Xavier told us to get together.In other words, 6:00 at night.We should have been at home eating supper, but no, we had to meet to decide what Grad would look like.I'm still deciding if it was a good idea to go to the meeting.

"Hello, Bobby.Nice of you to join us."Ororo said to me as I went into the music room, where our meetings would be.Ororo, Hank and I were the only ones there.

"It would appear that our classmates may not be joining us tonight."Hank said.I was about to agree with him, but I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.I turned and saw Everett, Remy and Jonothon coming in, and they seemed to be arguing about something.I was going to say hello, when Remy took off his ever-present shades and looked my way.I gulped when I saw his eyes.They were odd looking, to say the least.The irises were red, and where they should be white, they were black.I realized I was staring when he said,

"Wha' yo starin' at, hein?"

I started back into action."Your eyes, man.There's something wrong with them."

"Yeah, so?" He asked me in a tone of voice that told me not to mention his eyes again.I decided to go over and study a poster showing all the different kinds of woodwind instruments. 

After a while some more people came.Betsy, Paige and Jubilee came next.Behind them, Angelo and Scott, talking about a soccer game they had played in school.And after them, Jean and Monet came in.

"Alright people, lets get down to business."Ororo said, clapping her hands to get our attention.She looked around, doing a mental roll call."All but one-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again.As one, we all turned to see who was there.It was Principal Xavier, diving Logan, our missing member before him.Xavier looked around at all us assembled there, and said,

"Okay, you're all here now.Good.Carry on."And with that he left, shutting the door behind him.I imagined I heard someone laughing in my head.

"As I was saying, we're all here." Ororo said."Let's get going."

No one moved.We all just stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.Finally Hank broke the silence.

"How about we start out by introducing ourselves." He suggested."I'll start.My name is Hank McCoy."He pointed at Everett."What is your name?"

Everett sighed and stepped forward."My name is Everett Thomas, and I think this was probably the dumbest idea anyone ever had."

"What is?"Jubilee asked.

"This.Putting fourteen people together in a room and expecting them to work together with no idea of what they're supposed to do."He said.

"No duh." Logan said."Look, I dunno 'bout all you, but I'm leavin'.See ya in the funny papers."He headed towards the door, but before he got there, he turned to the window and sniffed, like he was smelling the air, "Do any of you smell that?"

"Non.Smell wha'?" Remy asked.

"I dunno.It's kind of an old, musty smell.And like rotting flesh."

"Eww."Jubilee said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."Betsy said.

Suddenly, the window exploded inward, and about 20 odd looking people swarmed in.They attacked us, swinging at us with claw like hands.Before I knew what had happened, I had activated my power and froze the big smelly guy in front of me.He stood there, looking like a really ugly, cold statue.I jumped back in shock of what I had done.Dimly I registered the others doing just as strange things.Ororo was calling lightning down from the sky, her white hair making a halo around her head.Remy was picking up pieces of metal and glass and stone, and throwing them with uncanny accuracy at the attackers.But the weird thing was, they exploded on contact.Suddenly I was blinded by a flash of light, and while I couldn't see, I could hear, and I heard a distinctive "SNIKT" sound, and a bunch of guttural howls, like something was in pain.When my vision cleared, all the bad guys were laying around, unconscious or worse.I looked around at all my classmates.Angelo's fingers looked like they were 10 feet long, and while I watched, they slowly got shorter, until they looked normal again.Only then did I realize that Angelo's skin was an odd gray color.Logan caught my eye next.He had these strange metal knives sticking out of his knuckles.Then they retracted back into his skin with a variation of that "SNIKT" sound.Then I saw Remy holding a piece of metal in his hand that was glowing.I didn't think that was odd when I saw Paige, beautiful Paige Guthrie, looking like she was made of metal.That was odd.Betsy caught my eye next.She was glowing with a pinkish/purplish aura, and had what looked like purple lightning bolts in her hands.They disappeared a moment later, along with the aura.Jubilee had fireworks coming from her hands, and Jonothon, who usually had bandages around his chest, now had roiling energy bursting from his abdomen.Jonothon must have realized that I was looking at him, because he covered the energy back up with the bandages, and lowered his shirt.I looked around for Monet and Ororo, and I found them hovering up near the ceiling.But when I tried to find Scott, Jean, Hank or Everett, I couldn't see them anywhere.Eventually they came out from behind a stack of chairs.Then I realized I was still in my ice form, so I quickly reverted back to human.

Then I heard someone clapping. I turned towards the source of the sound, and saw an old man, with long white hair, and funky white robes, sitting on the risers across the room.He spoke, with an odd, raspy voice.

"Very good."

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked."And how'd ya get in here?"

"My name is Raiden."As he spoke his name, his eyes flashed white, and little lightning bolts shot out from his finger."I am the God of Thunder and Lightning.I am here to guide you."

"Guide us in what?" Jonothon asked.

"Your destiny." Again his eyes flashed.

"Our destiny?" Logan asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. 

"Your destiny is to save the world from an evil god who is planning to destroy it.I have been sent to get you ready for this daunting task." 

"Jeez."Angelo said."Now he's talking about evil gods."

"What does this have to do with the creatures that attacked us?" Hank asked. 

"I sent the Vampires to you so I could see first-hand how you use your gifts to fight, Hank."Raiden said.

"How did you know my name?" Hank asked.

"I'm a God."

"The God of Thunder and Lightning."Ororo said appreciatively. 

"Yeah." I snorted. "And I'm the God of Ice."

"How can you prove you're a God?" Paige, who was still metal, asked.

"Is knowing all your names enough?" He asked.He looked at each of us in turn, and said our names, and our powers too.

"Ororo Munroe, Weather Control."He grinned secretly about that, for some reason."Jean Grey, Telepathy and Telekinesis.Elizabeth Braddock, Telepathy and Psychic Knives.Monet St. Croix, Strength, Speed and Flight.Paige Guthrie, can peel off skin to reveal 'skin' of a different substance underneath.Jubilation Lee, pyrotechnic fireworks.Logan, Healing Factor, claws, enhanced senses.Robert Drake, Ice formation and manipulation.Scott Summers, no power as of yet, but you will eventually develop beams of concussive energy from your eyes.You will need these."He waved his hand and a pair of glasses with red lenses appeared in Scott's hand."Henry McCoy, Agility and Intelligence.Jonothon Starsmore, a chamber of psionic energy in your abdomen.Angelo Espinoza, loose skin.Everett Thomas, an aura of synchronicity that allows you to tap into any other mutant's powers, and affect physical objects.And Remy LeBeau, charge inanimate objects so they explode."

Nobody said anything.I think it was safe to say we believed him now.

"But enough of that now." Raiden said as he got to his feet.He came towards us."You have to get out of here before your principal comes back and sees the broken window and the bodies."He turned to Hank."Go to Kurt's warehouse.He is to join you too.Now, go."He clapped his hands, and bolts of Lightning shot out and around the room.When the Lightning subsided, the 14 of us were standing in the middle of the road in the residential area of Salem Center.

"Whoa." Angelo said."That was weird."

"Um, where are we?"Everett asked.

"It would appear we have been moved." Hank said.

"Really?"Logan said sarcastically. "'Cause I couldn't have figured that out!"

"Logan…" Scott warned.

"What?Aw, hell.I'm leavin'.No weird telepathic mutant guy is gonna make me stick around…" He trailed off.He stiffened.Then he said, as if he was possessed, "On second thought, maybe it would be better if I stayed."He blinked, swayed, then shouted, "Raiden!Ya mess with me like that again, and we'll see who ends up controlling who!"

Raiden appeared in front of them in a ball of orange energy.

"You must stay together!"He shouted, his eyes flashing brightly, and his voice echoing in our heads."By no means can you separate!The fate of the planet depends on you!Go to Kurt and get to know each other."And then he disappeared, the same way he appeared.

"So I guess we goin' to see Kurt."Remy said.

"I would say so." Hank agreed."Very well then, follow me." And he started on down the street, the rest of us trailing behind.He led us to the Industrial section of town, and in that to a specific run-down old warehouse.

"Dis where he live, mon ami?" Remy asked Hank.

"Yes, my Creole friend."Hank replied as he pushed open the big door.Inside it was big and empty, and it looked like there had been a fire recently.Hank led us inside and up to the second level, via a ladder, which all of us used except Monet and Ororo, who just floated up.When we were all up, Hank led us along the balcony to a room with furniture set up like a living room.A boy, about our age, was sitting on a couch reading a book.When he looked up, I noticed he had blue fur and yellow eyes.

"Whoa." I muttered, taking in his appearance. 

"Guten abend, mein Freunde." He said."So, you are the ones that Raiden said would come."

"Hello, Kurt." Hank said."Raiden came to you as well?"

"Ja.He told me I have a destiny with a bunch of other young mutants.We have to save the world.But he did not tell me your names."He looked at us, waiting for us to introduce ourselves, so, one by one we did.

By then, it was 10:00, so we decided to head back to our homes, and get some sleep.Before we left though, Hank suggested,

"You know, if we are going to be, in essence, a miniature army, perhaps we should have call signs, or codenames."

We all agreed heartily, except Logan, who never agrees heartily about anything.We all agreed to come up with names for ourselves over night, and meet up at school tomorrow.And one by one, we all headed home.

Well, I guess that about does it for my part of the story.I now turn you over to Everett.Bobby Drake out!

Author's Note: Okay, that's it for this chapter.Sorry if I screwed up any Gen X characters.I just found out about them.Please review, I live on feedback! 

Flashgriffin.


	2. Synch

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter two

Hello, it's me, Everett Thomas.The others have asked me to tell this part of the story.I hope I do as good a job as Bobby.Well, here goes…

The next day at school, we had an assembly.I like assemblies.They mean we get to miss a bit of school, in this case, most of the afternoon.The only problem was, no one knew what this assembly was about.None of the teachers had told us.Which was odd, because they usually did.Of course, there were rumors about what it was about.I for one thought it was about the broken window in the Music Room, but no one had mentioned that either.Which was also odd.

But, anyway, we had an assembly that afternoon.Bobby, who now calls himself Iceman, my main man Angelo, who was now known as Skin, and yours truly, Synch, were wandering as slowly as we could get away with to the Large Gym, the only room in the school big enough to put the whole student body in.Bobby was hopelessly trying to talk us into going with him to the local 7-11 so we wouldn't have to go to the assembly.I think now, maybe we should have gone with him.

Bobby's plans were shattered when Principal Xavier personally found us and herded us into the Gym.I was sort of semi seriously thinking about synching with his chair and making it go haywire so we could get away.But I never got a chance.Once we got to the Gym, we had no chance of escape, because about half of the teachers were there, to make sure people didn't try to escape.

"Busted." Bobby said, as he looked around at all the teachers, driving students up into the bleachers.

I spotted the other X-Men, the others who Raiden had talked to last night, up in the bleachers, and I headed towards them, dragging Iceman and Skin behind me.There was an empty spot around the others, I suspected, because Phoenix or Psylocke, Jean and Betsy respectively, were trying to keep us all together, and keep others away from us.I sat down beside Jubilee, and Angelo sat down beside me.Bobby went up a row to be near Paige.I heard Remy, who was seated behind Bobby, say,

"Well, look who go' roped into de assembly."

Iceman just looked back at Remy with that perpetual grin, and said,

"Nice to see you too, Gambit."Gambit was Remy's codename. 

I turned back to the front.There was a roll of cloth hanging from the wall behind a microphone stand set up in front of the audience. 

"Hey, does anyone know what that is?"I asked, pointing.Hank, aka The Beast, who was just arriving, said,

"It would appear to be a banner, but for what purpose, I don't know."

Phoenix, aka Jean, half closed her eyes, and said,

"Either the teachers have thick mental walls, or they don't know what it is.I also sense another presence, which seems to know what it is, but I can't get into his mind.What about you, Psylocke?"

Betsy mimicked her facial expression, slitting her eyes as well.

"I sense another presence too, but that's to be expected, it is an assembly.I can't get into his mind either."

I took this as my cue to show my new friends my power.I reached back and tapped first Betsy, then Jean on their knees.

"What?"Asked Betsy.

"Nothing."I said."I'm just synching with your powers."I reached out with my newly acquired telepathic powers and found the unfamiliar presence.Using the combined strength of Psylocke and Phoenix's powers, I tried to break into the mind, but somehow I was stopped.

"Weird."I said."I can't get in either."

"I wonder why we can't read his mind?"Phoenix asked.

"I don't know."Betsy said as I shrugged.

"Show offs."Wolverine, previously known as Logan, said from behind me.Just then the lights went out, and a spotlight was directed at the stage.Silence flooded the room as everyone waited to see who would approach to talk to us.Suddenly, a beam of light came from the side of the room as the doors opened and let light from the hall in, along with a man.We all clapped, even though, I'm sure no one in the room knew who he was.He went to the mic and said, 

"Oh, you're too kind."The applause filtered away.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you're all wondering who I am and why I am here.Let me first say it is an honor to be here today.This is my first visit to this school.Any school, in fact, and I do hope I do a good job.Now, I know your Principal Xavier hasn't told you anything about why I'm here.I asked him not to…"

**Get to the point**.I thought into his mind.

"So, I suppose it's time to tell you who I am and why I'm here.My name is Patrick Harrowhouse.And I'm here to talk to you about those disgusting freaks of nature, mutants."

The 14 of us just sat there, staring in disbelief.

"This can't be happening."Paige, now Husk, said from behind me.

"Why would Principal Xavier let such a scumbag into our school?" Jubilee asked.

"What is a mutant, you ask?" The man up front continued.He took the mic off the stand and wandered around the stage with it while he talked."Some would say that they are human beings, people with as many rights as you do.Some people say that they are a superior race of humans who will some day claim this planet as theirs."He paused for a moment. "But some people are fools."He pointed at the crowd of kids in front of him."How many of you have ever seen a mutant?"He asked.A few hands went up."What did you do to those mutants you saw?"

Some big-shot senior classman stood up and shouted, "I gave 'em what was comin' to 'em!" punctuating this by slapping his hands together with a resounding crack.That was followed by a double "SNIKT" a little closer to me, which was Wolverine extending and retracting his claws.

"Thank you, sir."Harrowhouse shouted to him."Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Greg."The boy said, standing up again.

"Greg."Harrowhouse said, trying it out."Come on down here, Greg!" 

Most of the student body started cheering and clapping as Greg made his way down to the stage.When he stopped beside Harrowhouse, he put an arm around Greg's shoulders.

"Tell me, Greg, what was this mutant that you, as you so elegantly put it, 'gave what they had comin' to 'em'?"

"What'dya mean, man?"

"Was it a girl, a boy, an old lady?"

"Was a chick, man."

"Good.What did she look like?Where'd you meet her?"

"She was, I dunno, 'bout this tall."He put his hand level to his shoulder."She was black, and she could melt stuff just by lookin' at it.She was working at McDonalds."

"What did you do when you found out she was a freak?"

"I slapped 'er hard.She hit the pop machine behind her.Then I climbed over the counter and hit 'er again and again."

"Okay, Greg.Very good.You can go back up to your seat."

Greg grinned and went back, followed by even more cheering and clapping happening.When the room was silent again, Harrowhouse said,

"See, this is what I'm talking about.What kind of world is this when dirty freaks of nature can contaminate the food that we eat and the air that we breathe?This is why I am here today."He walked to a cord hanging off the rolled up banner and reached up to pull it.He did, and the banner rolled down, revealing the international logo of the Friends of Humanity."And this is why the Friends of Humanity exists.To rid the world of those freaks, those mutants, who would try to blend in.But we can't let them.Humans, Homo sapiens are the rightful owners of this planet, and the mutants, who call themselves Homo sapiens superior, would try to take it from us!We can't let them!Who's with me?"

I have to say, we were lost at the banner.We suddenly realized that if we stayed in this school, our lives would not be worth spit.We had to get out of this school.But first we had to get out of this assembly.Telepathically I asked Phoenix and Psylocke,

**Can we cloud all these people's minds so we can get out of here?**

Phoenix looked at me and answered,

**Even if we can't, we have to try.**

**I for one do not want to stay here.**Psylocke added.I nodded.So I relayed the plan to the others.Psylocke would create psychic illusions of us, sitting where we were, and Phoenix and I would shield us from the other people's eyes while we left, quietly and in single file.The others agreed, and we all, after Psylocke said she had the illusion set up, stood, and Phoenix and I set up the clouds over the other people's minds as we walked out.Once we were all out in the hallway outside the Gym, we sighed a collective sigh of relief.

"Man, this is going too bloody far." Jono, aka Chamber, said as we left the school grounds and were headed towards Kurt's warehouse. 

"Yeah.FoH coming to schools, I'll agree with that."Scott said.

"I'm not going to school anymore."Husk said."What happens if I suddenly husk in school?Who knows what would happen to me?"

"And what if someone notices that Angelo's skin color ain't exactly normal?"Iceman added.

"Hey, no one has yet, ice-boy."Skin countered.

"That's Iceman to you, Fleshy."

Suddenly, Scott collapsed onto his knees in the middle of the sidewalk.He cried out in pain and surprise.The rest of us gathered around him.

"Scott, you okay?"Remy asked.

"I don't know." He said.He looked up at us, "My eyes!"

"Whoa!" Jubilee said, "Your eyes, they're the same color as Gambit's!"

They were indeed.Well sort of.Where Gambit's eyes had black pupils and scleras, Scott's were now all red.It was really odd looking.

He looked back down, and suddenly a beam of red energy shot out of his eyes and destroyed the sidewalk in front of us.We jumped back in fear for our feet.

"This is what Raiden was talking about." Monet said calmly.

"I need those glasses!" Scott cried as he closed his eyes to stop the energy.

"I'll go get them." Monet said. "They are at your house?"

Scott nodded.Monet took off and streaked away.Jean knelt down beside Scott, and put her arms around him.He didn't open his eyes.

"Jeez," Angelo commented."Talk about your bad mutations."

"No kidding."Jubilee said.

In a moment Monet returned, with the pair of ruby shades in hand.She handed them to Scott, who put them on, and stood up.

"Well, looks like my world will be red now." He said, looking around.

"Maybe Raiden will help you be able to control your power."Betsy said.

"Maybe he could, but I don't think he would bother."Ororo, who now called herself Storm, spoke up for the first time.

"We gotta get off this street, people."Wolverine said impatiently.We agreed, and continued walking towards the warehouse.

"How are we going to get away with not going to school anymore?" Scott asked a bit later."I mean, the teachers won't know why we are leaving, and after a few days they are going to call our parents."

"My folks won't care."Logan said.

"I'm sure you don't mean that."Storm said.

"Sure I do, Stormy."He replied."My folks haven't cared what I do fer about a year now.They won't care if I don't go to school."

"At least you have parents." Scott said."My parents died when I was little."

We were silent for a moment.We didn't know that Scott was an orphan.

"Join the club." Jubilee said."I'm an orphan too." 

Scott put an arm around Jubilee's shoulders."I'm sorry."He said.

You see that's why he's such a great guy, and why he was eventually named the leader of our little group.Because even when he's in his weaker moments, he still has enough strength to spare.

Well, I guess that's it for my chapter.I now turn you over to Storm. I'll see you later!Synch out.

Author's Note:So, how is it so far?Please review.As always, reviews are looked forward to.Up next, Chapter 3, Storm's take on things.

Flashgriffin 


	3. Storm

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 3 

Author's Note: Thanx to everyone who reviewed.Don't worry, there will be lots of Chapters.Too many, maybe.I don't like really short stories, so I don't write them short.If anyone has read my other story, ImmortalX, you know this.So, anyway, thanx everyone!Keep on reviewin'!As always, I live on reviews!

Flashgriffin.

And now for the story…

Hello, my name is Ororo Munroe, but I have recently started calling myself Storm, so you may call me that if you wish.The others have asked that I tell this part of our story.This part starts when we arrive at Kurt's Warehouse.

As soon as the large doors had closed behind us, Kurt, or Nightcrawler, if you wish, appeared in front of us in a cloud of reddish/purplish smoke that smelled strongly of sulfur and brimstone.Logan sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Kurt said to him."Raiden told me you would be coming."

"How?" Asked Chamber."We didn't know ourselves."

"Must be one of those god things."Jubilee said.

"It is indeed."Raiden said suddenly from behind us.I jumped, and Angelo said,

"Jeez.Way to stunt a guy's growth."

Raiden ignored Skin's comment and said,

"The evil god I told you about is coming to earth in three days."

"So?"Jubilee asked.

"If it is allowed to come here, it will destroy this world.The power it wields is immense.The physical and psychic strain on this dimension will destroy it."

"How can we fight something that powerful?"Scott asked.

"You can't."Raiden looked Scott right in the glasses."Not here.But, if you can fight it in Outworld, where it comes from and has no power, you should be able to kill it."

"Why can't you fight it?" Logan asked.

"It is forbidden for me to use my power in that way."

"Yer a god.No one tells a god what ta do." Logan stepped menacingly towards Raiden."I think yer afraid of it.That's why ya won't fight."

Raiden's eyes flashed."Not won't.Can't.I am a lesser god.The Elder Gods told me I could not fight for you or with you.I cannot fight it.But you can.It is your destiny to save the world from it."

No one said anything for a while.Then I asked, "How are we supposed to get to the dimension it comes from?"

Raiden glanced at me. "In three days the portal will open.You have to get through it before the demon has a chance to come out.That is all I can tell you for now.I will return."He disappeared in a flash of Lightning.I stood transfixed as I watched the bolts of Lightning everywhere.I wondered briefly if I could learn to do that.

"Well, ain't dat da bomb."Gambit said."We never really fought nuttin' befo', an' now we gotta take out a big all-powerful demon!T'ain't gonna happen!"

"If Raiden believes we can kill it, I know we can."I said.

"How, Storm?How can you know that?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Faith."I said simply, and then turned away to be alone with my thoughts.Eventually I heard Synch say,

"I don't get it.Yesterday we were a bunch of normal High School kids with normal lives and everything.Sure, we were mutants, but we were still normal.And now we are expected to be able to save the world."

"I don't see how he can expect us to do this."Skin said."What if we die?There is a chance that we could die!"

"Yes, there is." Monet said in that ever-calm way she had."But Raiden has told us that this is our destiny.We have no choice.We have to do this."

"Monet is right."Scott said."Raiden did say we have no choice.We still have a chance of dieing.Hopefully Raiden will be able to protect us from whatever we might find in Outworld, I think he called it.But I wouldn't count on it.We have to learn how to use our powers to fight, so we have at least a snowball's chance in hell."

"How?" Chamber asked."Go out and find a bunch of bloody FoH people and attack them?That wouldn't go over well."

"No, you're right, it wouldn't."Scott admitted.He snapped his fingers. "I've got it!Those vampires Raiden sent to us.I wonder if we could find some of those?"

"I didn't even know Salem Center had vampires."Paige said."They could have come from anywhere."

"Yeah.You're right.Anyone have any other ideas?" Scott asked.

"We can learn how to use our powers in here." Kurt said."There's all kinds of things to use for target practice, and I learned a bunch of acrobatics stuff when I was in the circus that I could teach every one."

"Yeah!"Psylocke said."And Logan and I are in Kung Fu.We could teach everyone that stuff too!"

"How can we learn enough to help us in three days?" Monet asked.

"We have to try." Scott said. "Alright.When we are in Outworld, we are going to go in three teams, seeing as how there are 15 of us, and all that.We should split up into the teams now, so we can learn how we all think and act together.I'll head one team, Storm, you take the second team, and Husk, you get the third team.I'll let you pick your own teammates.

So we started picking.When the dust cleared, Scott ended up with Phoenix, Iceman, Monet, and Beast; Husk got Chamber, Synch, Gambit and Nightcrawler; and I got Psylocke, Wolverine, Jubilee, and Skin.I took my team off into the corner to converse with them.

"So, let me see." I said. "We have two energy casters, that's Jubilation and myself…"

"Please call me Jubilee." She interrupted.

"Alright.Jubilee."I continued."Two mainly physically powered people, Wolverine and Skin, and a Telepath, Psylocke." 

"Maybe we should start out by getting to know the full extent of what we can do with our powers."Psylocke suggested."It will help to know what we can all do."

"I agree." I said."I'll go first."

I spread my arms and reached out to the air, telling it to move.A breeze started inside the building.I reached out some more, telling it to move faster.The wind picked up speed and started turning into a mini tornado, then into a real tornado.I suddenly realized that my friends, both in my team and otherwise, were being blown away, and clinging to things in hopes of not being blown away.

"Storm!"Logan shouted over the howling wind."We get the picture!"

I released the wind, and the tornado dwindled away until it was just a slight breeze, and then gone.

"Do you require any more demonstrations of my power?"I asked my teammates when they had righted themselves.

"No, I think that's good." Angelo said.

"You can control everything in weather?"Jubilee asked.

"Yes.The only problem I have is in making it warmer, because that mostly comes from the sun.But everything else is under my control."

"Cool." Angelo said."Now it's my turn.But it won't be as spectacular as Storm's demo."That said, he gestured dramatically to the balcony of the second level.As he flung his arm out, a tendril of flesh went out with it, and wrapped itself around the railing.Then, to my surprise, he swung himself up onto the balcony, using only the rope of flesh. 

"Whoa." Jubilee said."That's pretty cool."

"Darn right." Angelo said from the second level.He looked up to the ceiling, and flung another flesh rope up to the rafters.Then he swung back down to us, doing his best imitation of a Tarzan yell.

"That is one great power, man."Jubilee said.

"Yup." He said."Only sometimes it's a little hard to control."

"How can skin be hard to control?"Psylocke asked.

"It grows too fast.I got too much, and it doesn't like to stay attached to me.That's how it's hard to control.What about you, Betts?What do you do?"

"I'm a telepath.I read people's thoughts."

"Don't read mine, Chica" 

"Wouldn't dream of it.I also make psychic knives."A purple lightning bolt type thing appeared in both hand."If I stab you in the head with one of these things, it will shut down your brain for a while.Not fun, from what I understand."The purple lightning bolts disappeared."Jubilee, what do you do?"

"This." She said.She put the visor that was on her forehead over her eyes, and raised her arms to point at a broken lamp hanging from the ceiling.Suddenly, bright streams of light came out of her palms, and destroyed what was left of the lamp.She turned back to us, and raised her hands over her head.Fireworks exploded in the air over her head."The only problem is, sometimes my power shorts out electronic things, so I have to be careful around toasters and TVs."She said as she lowered her hands."Wolverine, what about you?"

"I got these." He said, and "SNIKT", three metal knives extended out of each hand, from the knuckles."These are my claws."

"That's what I'd call them." Angelo said."How'd you get metal?"

"I don't have a clue.It happened about a year ago.I woke up one day in the middle of a field, with no memory of my life."

"Oh, my."I said.The others echoed my sentiments.

"Yeah.I wandered a bit, and I found my way to Salem Center.A pair of losers found me and let me live with 'em.All I know is that my name is Logan.I don' know my last name or anythin'.I don' even know if I got a last name or anythin'.The losers put me in school, but other than that, they don' care if I'm there or not.I've been considering leavin' 'em fer a while now."

"That's terrible."I said. 

"Yeah, but what'cha gonna do?" He shrugged, and retracted his claws.

"So, everyone showed off their power?"Jubilee said.

"Yeah."Angelo looked at his watch."Dios!I gotta go!My mom expected me home an hour ago!See ya, everyone!Adios!"He yelled as he ran out of the Warehouse.

Well, that ends my part of our story.I shall now leave you to the capable storytelling hands of my friend Paige Guthrie.Good-bye, everyone.Storm out.


	4. Husk

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter Four

Hello everyone.I'm Paige Guthrie.Well, okay, some people now call me Husk too.I volunteered to tell this part, because Jono didn't want to tell it.Oops, I said too much.I'll start telling the story now…

After Angelo ran out, most of the rest of us decided we should go home too.I stayed around Kurt's place for a while, because I had husked to show my team my power, like Storm had.So, now I looked like a tree.It was odd, feeling through skin that was more like tree bark than anything else.I don't really have control over my power, so I had to wait a bit until I turned back to normal, before I went home.Finally I changed back, and could leave.When I got home, my dad asked me where I had been.

"I was out with Jono."I said, which wasn't entirely a lie.It was no secret that I like Jono, so I could tell them.

"With a group, I hope?"My mom asked.

"Yeah.Angelo and Bobby were there too."

"Good."Just like normal parents, they didn't want me to be out alone with a boy.I wondered momentarily if three boys were any better.I went up to my room and started on my homework.It felt odd, doing something so normal after what I had been doing earlier.After a while, there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?Who is it?"I asked.

My brother, Sam, poked his head in."Mom says it's time for dinner."

I closed my math book."Good.I'm starved."I followed my brother down the stairs, and we all started a nice meal together.

"So, wha' did you do in school today, Paige?" my dad drawled.Of all of us, my dad was the only one who really had an accent still.

"Um, well, not much."I said, not really wanting to tell him about the FoH assembly.

"Ah was talkin' with Mr. Xavier today."My dad went on.

My heart caught in my throat."What did he say?"I managed to ask.

"That ye're on the Grad Decorations Council."He looked at my relieved expression."Are ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."I gasped.

"Ah think that's great, honey.It's good that ye're gettin' actively involved with graduation like that."

"Yeah."I managed to say.

The topic wandered away from me, and towards my brother.Sam was in University, and my parents were both very happy about that.They very rarely stopped asking him questions about what it was like, and telling stories that started, "When I was in University…"

After supper, we all headed into the family room to watch some TV.Sam found a deck of cards, and we started playing two-handed poker.I was about to win when the doorbell rang.My mom went to answer it, and a moment later she came back in the room. 

"Paige, its Jonothon."

I got up off the floor and headed towards the door.It was indeed Jono.

"Hey, there."I said to him."What are you doing here?"

"Can we go for a walk?"He asked.His voice was increasingly sounding more disembodied.It was becoming very unsettling.

"I'll have to ask my mom." 

He nodded, and I headed back into the house.I asked my mom,

"Uh, Jono wants to know if I can go for a walk with him.Can I?"

She glanced up at the clock.It was 7:35."Be back before nine."

I went back to the door.Jono was still standing there.I grabbed my coat, and shut the door behind me."I have to be back before nine."I said as we went down the front steps.We were halfway down the block before Jono said,

"Have you been thinking about what might happen if we go to Outworld?"

"No."I admitted."I haven't really given it much thought."

"I was thinking about what Ange said, about us dying and all."

"We aren't going to die."

"How do you know that?" 

"I don't know."I said."I just feel it in my gut, that we're going to be alright."

"I sure hope you're right."He looked down the street."Oh, bloody 'ell."

I followed his gaze.There down at the corner was a bunch of guys with t-shirts bearing the FoH logo, harassing a couple of kids, who were obviously mutants.One, a girl, had really white skin, and yellow hair that shone in the streetlights.The other was a boy who had reddish gold skin and long black hair.He also had bat-like wings.Then Jono started running down the street, just as one of the FoH guys tripped the girl up and started kicking her.I ran after him, and arrived as they grabbed the guy and started punching him in the stomach.I didn't want to husk, because then I'd look strange for a while, so I tried running into the FoH guys hurting the girl.I pushed one of them back, and was tripped up by another one.I looked up and I saw Jono had unwrapped the bandages from his chest, and was blasting away the FoH guys.My attention was drawn back when I was kicked in the side.Somehow my power knew it was coming, and I shed my skin to reveal some kind of stone underneath.The guy who kicked me screamed in pain, and hopped away holding his foot.I stood up, and went to check on the girl.She was cut in some places, but she would be okay.I offered her a hand to help her to her feet, and then she ran over to the boy, who was now laying face down on the asphalt.He sat up and looked at me.

"Thank you."He said, and then he and the girl took off into the night. 

I looked around for Jono.I couldn't see him anywhere, which wasn't all that surprising, what with his traditional black clothes and black leather jacket.I couldn't even see the glow from the energy that comprised his body.

"Jono!"I called."Jonothon Evan Starsmore, where are you!" 

Then I heard something.It was sort of like someone crying, but not quite.It was wrong.Too loud, and… strange.I can't really describe it.I headed towards the sound.Eventually I found Jono hiding in a plastic slide in a nearby playground.He was curled up with his back to me.I touched his back, and he recoiled, hitting his head on the curved roof, then curled back up.

"Jono, what's wrong?"I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Jono, please talk to me."I pleaded.Then I noticed the glow inside the tube."Jono, what happened?" 

:I'm gone:

It sounded like Jono's voice, but it didn't come from him.I could hear it all around me, in the air.It was as odd as the crying sounds I had heard earlier.

"Jono, was that you?Did you do that?"

:I'm gone:He repeated.He turned to face me.I stiffened in shock.Where before the energy had only made up his stomach and chest area, now it had spread to his face.The bottom half of his face was gone, replaced with roiling energy.

"Oh, god."I said.

I'm sorry, I can't continue.I have to stop now.Now you see why Jono didn't want to tell this part?Husk out.

Author's Note:I'm sorry for that, but I had to do it.I hope it'll get better.Up next, get ready Wolverine fans.

Flashgriffin


	5. Wolverine

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter Five

Hey, bub.This is Logan.But you can call me Wolverine.I guess I have to tell this chapter.I really didn't want to, but Jubes sweet-talked me into it.This part starts to take place about the same time as Paige's, but it'll end the next day.That said, let's go.

Well, after Angelo left, like Paige said, we all decided to go home.Oddly enough, I decided to go home too.So, I headed home, and found my 'parents' yellin' at each other.That was when I realized I couldn't take it anymore.I just went past 'em, down to my room, and packed a bag with my clothes and stuff.After I was done, I was outta there.I wasn't comin' back.

I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I headed back to Kurt's Warehouse.When I got there, Paige an' Jono were there.Or, what was left of Jono.

"Holy hell, what happened to you?"I asked when I saw Jono, and the energy comin' outta his face.

Chamber looked away.Paige came over and said,

"His power ate away more of his body.Please, try to leave him alone."

"Fine, darlin'."I went over to Nightcrawler."Ya mind if I stay here a while?"

"Nein.You all can stay here."He smiled, showing his fangs."I imagine you all will eventually end up here anyway."

I shrugged.I dunno, I guess it could be true that we'd all end up in the Warehouse eventually.Anyway, I went and put my bag in a corner of a room on the second floor, and went into the sitting room area, where Nightcrawler had jaunted to.Paige showed up a second later.She came and sat down beside me on the arm of the chair I was sittin' in.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

I glanced up at her."Why shouldn't I be here, darlin'?"

"Why aren't you at home?"

"What's up with the twenty questions?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine.I left home.Happy?"

"Why?"

I sighed."I hate my folks."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well, fer one, they ain't my real parents.Fer all I know, my real parents are aliens from the planet Krypton.And another, they yell at each other a lot.Which is bad when you've got super hearin'.They're damned annoyin', and I can't stand 'em anymore.Now are you happy?"

"You don't need to run away from them."She said, putting her hand on my arm.

"What would you rather I do?"

"Talk to them.Let them know how you feel."

"Yeah, right, like that would work."

"Why not?"

"Have you met 'em?"

"No."

"Then how do ya know I could make 'em understand?"

"I don't know."She went over and sat on a couch across a scarred old coffee table from Kurt."So, Kurt, where are you from?"

"I'm from Germany."He said in that thick accent of his.

"How'd you get to America?"

"I was in the circus.An American bought it.He brought it over here, and he kicked me out.I have lived in this warehouse since then."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two years."

"That long!How old were you?"

"I was 15 when I was kicked out of the circus.I am now 17.It seems like a lifetime ago."

"I've always loved the circus.How did you get into it?" 

"My mother abandoned me when I was born.She sent me adrift in a river.I never knew who she was.The circus found me and took me in and treated me as one of their own.They were the only family I knew.And now I have no family."

"That's not true.You have us now.We are a family now, all 15 of us."She looked at me."Whether we like it or not."

I rolled my eyes, and stood up."I'm goin' to bed now."I made my way down to the room I had set up as my bedroom.I didn't bother to listen in on Kurt and Paige.I knew exactly what they'd be talkin' about.As I went down along the railing on the edge of the balcony, I saw Jono sittin' on a crate starin' off into space.He had found more bandages and had wrapped himself up to the nose.He looked like a mummy.I did like Paige had asked me to do, and left him alone.

The next morning, after the three of us who could still eat had breakfast, the others drifted in one by one.The first ones looked a little shocked that there were so many of us there.Scott was actually the first there, and Beast was trailing behind him.He went over to Scott, who was talkin' with Paige and Jono, and held up what looked like scuba divin' glasses.He said,

"I made this last night.I hypothesize that this can be used to help you control your power."

Scott took the funky lookin' glasses, and examined them."What is it?" 

"I call it a visor."

"Real original name."I said, comin' over.

Scott ignored me, "How does it work?"

Hank took the visor back, and turned a little dial on the side.Nothin' happened.

"Inside there is a grid of slices of the same kind of material in the glasses Raiden gave you.When you turn this dial, it moves the grid, making an opening for your optic blasts to go through." 

"Wow.Thanks Hank."

"Really, not a problem.Try it out."

"Okay."Scott squinted his eyes closed, and turned away from everyone.He took his glasses off, and put the visor on."It fits perfectly, Hank.How'd you do that?"

"Wild guess.Turn the dial, keep your eyes open, and aim at an object.Like that box."He pointed to a packing crate over in the corner.

"Alright, here goes."He took a few steps toward the box, and a moment later, turned the little dial.A bright-red beam of energy shot out, and blew the box to smithereens.He turned the dial back, and the beam disappeared."It works great.Thank you, Beast."

"Your gratitude is all the thanks I need."

Just then, Gambit came over."Bonjour, everybody."He looked at Scott."What is dat, mon ami?It make you look like a cyclops." 

Scott grinned."A Cyclops, huh?I like it.Thanks."

A while later, after the others had arrived, the newly dubbed Cyclops decided that we should start an actual training regime.Cyclops remembered what Psylocke had said about her and I being in Kung Fu together, so now we had to show the others some of the tricks of the trade.I was further along than her, so I was the teacher, and she was my sensei.We were about to teach them some kicking techniques; when suddenly in a huge bolt of lightning, Raiden appeared.

"Good, you are all here."

Cyclops broke rank, and asked him, "What is it?"

"I have more information for you.The portal will only be able to open into an area brimming with hate and evil.So far I haven't been able to find a place that fills that requirement."

"I might know where that could be."Jubilee said.

Cyclops asked her, "You do?Where?"

She ran over to her yellow trench coat lyin' on a box, and pulled out a piece of paper."When I was walking home last night, some guy gave me this."She went and gave it to Cyke.

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"An FoH rally two nights from now."Scott looked at Raiden."Would that do?"

"Depends.What is the FoH?"

"The Friends of Humanity."Monet explained."They are an anti-mutant hate group."

Raiden nodded."That sounds like it will do." 

"Can you be absolutely positive that that's where the portal will open?" Betsy asked.

"I will know in two days." And then he disappeared again.

"I hate it when he does that." Angelo said.

Cyclops clapped his hands."Okay everyone, we don't have a lot of time left.Lets keep going.Wolverine, Psylocke, continue."

So we did.Pretty much all day we trained, first learning martial arts, then using our powers to fight.But this is it fer my part.I now turn you over to Chamber.See ya.Wolverine out.

Author's note:So, what'd you think of this chapter?Up next, back into broodsville, Chamber's tale.

Flashgriffin


	6. Chamber

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter Six

Hello.My name is Jonothon, also known as Chamber.I guess it's my turn.This part starts where Wolverine's left off.

After Raiden left, we went back to training.I don't know why we bothered.We were probably all going to die anyway, regardless of how much self defense stuff we knew.Anyway, eventually we got tired of Kung Fu, and split off into our teams to work on our teamwork.Husk, Synch, Gambit, Nightcrawler and I all headed off into a corner to work together.

"Last night I came up with an interesting idea for how we could work on our combat skills." Everett said."I was thinking we could do a chess type thing, only with three teams."

"Dat coul' be int'restin'." Gambit said.

"Yeah.The idea I had was, each of the three teams have someone that's kind of like the king of a chess set, and the other teams try to take out that king.But since there's three teams, we'd attack one team, and be defending against the other team."

"Why don't you ask Scott if we can do it?" Paige suggested.

"I think I will."He said.He went over to where Scott was, and talked to him.A moment later he came back."He likes it.We're going to do it."

He didn't have to tell us, because just a second later Cyclops called out,

"I just got an interesting idea on how we could develop our combat skills."He relayed Synch's idea to everyone."Okay, everyone, in a minute, pick a member of your group, not the team leader, to be the king.And I am giving the teams colors to make this easier.Storm, your team is the Gold Team; Husk, your team is the Red Team, and my team is the Blue Team.The Red team is going after the Blue team's king, the Blue Team is going after the Gold Team's King, and the Gold Team is going after the Red Team's king. Does everyone have that?"

Nods and murmurs of assent.

"Alright, now, the kings can defend themselves.We all have to work on combat skills.But the kings can't attack; they can only defend.Understand?"

Everyone nodded again. 

"Ok, pick your kings, and do something to show that they are the king.And remember, they don't have to be standing out in the open; and they can move around.Go ahead."

We conversed, and Synch volunteered to be our king.

"It's my idea, I may as well be our king."He said.He looked around for something to show that he was the king, and grinned when he found an old red blanket.He shook it out and draped it around his shoulders.

"How do I look?"He asked, turning around.

: You look bloody ridiculous, mate:I projected to him.I had gotten better at talking without a mouth.But it was nowhere close to the real thing.

"Um, people, do you realize who we have to defend against?" Kurt asked.

"Who?" Gambit asked.

"Him."He pointed over at Wolverine, who was showing off by extending and retracting his claws, over and over again.

"Oh, dis not gonna work."Gambit said.

: Why not? : I asked.: We can take that blighter:

"Especially if I synch with his power, and use it to fight him."Everett said.

"You're the king, Ev.You can't fight him." Paige said as she shed her skin, to reveal metal underneath.

"Oh, right."

"Okay people."Scott said."Here we go.Who are the kings?Raise your hands."

Everett raised his hand, along with Phoenix and Jubilee.

"We have to take out a telepath?"Paige asked. 

"I guess so."Nightcrawler said.

"Alright.Everyone knows what they're doing, let's start.Kings get a one-minute head start.Everyone else stay where you are.The kings get to go to a corner or the second floor if they want.And remember, you can move around and defend, but no attacking."

I watched Synch tap Nightcrawler on the shoulder, then jaunt up to the second level in a cloud of red, sulfurous smoke.Phoenix went to hide in a corner, and Jubilee climbed up on a crate big enough to put a VW Beetle in.

"Okay.Here we go.Capture, but don't kill the kings.Pull your punches.On your mark, Ready, Set, Go!"

Paige and I headed towards Phoenix, but Cyclops and Iceman stopped us.Husk said, "You take Iceman, I'll take Cyclops."

I nodded and changed course to intercept Iceman.He grinned at me and reverted to his ice form.I unhooked the scarf over my face.

: Fire against ice.Who do you think would win? :I asked him.

"Lets find out."He said cockily.

I got ready to blast him, but a snowball came flying at me at about a hundred kilometers a second.I ducked and rolled out of it's path, and came up behind a crate, where I was finally able to blast him.His ice covering deflected most of the energy away.

: Bloody hell:I muttered.I realized this was going to be trickier than I thought.

"Ha!And fire bites the dust!" Iceman exulted. 

: Not so fast:I said, jumping out and blasting a pile of boxes behind him.Some of them disintegrated, but most of them fell down on top of him.But in the last second, he managed to construct an igloo around himself, and none of the boxes actually hit him.

"I'm the King of the Castle!You're the dirty rascal!"Jubilee sang from atop her crate, thus distracting me from ducking the huge block of ice that Iceman dropped on me.I was a second away from being crushed, when suddenly Kurt appeared beside me, and ported me to safety.

: Thanks, mate: I projected to him.

"No problem."He said, then ported away again.

I turned to face Bobby again.He grinned at me and created two big ice balls, one in each hand.I blasted them away, then shot him full in the chest.Again, it ricocheted off, and hit me.But of course, I didn't feel anything.I was quickly running out of ideas.I had no clue as to what I should do now, except keep blasting him, and hope to wear his armor out.But, then a charged card flew down and exploded right in front of Iceman's feet, blowing him back to hit a post.I looked up, and saw Remy hanging over the railing on the second level, more cards in his hands, waiting to be charged.I waved at him, and he went back to protecting Everett.I went over to check on Iceman, to see if he was okay.He was.He was just a little out of it.I looked up and spotted Phoenix standing in the corner.

: That was dumb, gel.You shouldn't have cornered yourself like that: I projected as I went towards her.

"I didn't." she said.I stepped forward and touched her arm, or tried to.My hand went right through hers.

: A bloody projection! :I said.I looked around for the real Phoenix. There were three others.

: Hey, Everett: I projected to him, and him alone: Can you figure out who the real Jean is? :

**There's more than one? He asked me telepathically.**

: Yeah.She's projecting images of herself everywhere: 

I saw him looking around at all them; **She's over there.He said, pointing to a corner behind Jubilee.I squinted and could make out her fire red hair.**

: How do you know that's her? :I asked him.

**She's the only one who has a psi signature.He answered.**

: Thanks:

**No sweat.**

I made my way over to where Jean was, hoping that if I masked my thoughts, she wouldn't sense me coming.It worked, and I snuck up behind her, preparing to blast her if I needed to, and touched her back.My fingers touched solid flesh.She turned around, and swore in a very unladylike way.

: You're coming with me, gel:I said to her.

"Alright." She sighed.

Then I suddenly realized that no one had said what to do when we captured the king.I grabbed her arm, and projected loudly,

: I got Phoenix, the Blue King: 

Everyone on the Blue team looked up, and Cyclops said,

"Well, game's over.Red team won."

The rest of my team cheered, and Everett and Nightcrawler jaunted down to me.

"Way to go, bro." Everett said, slapping me on the back.

: Couldn't have done it without you, mate:I said.

Well, that was my bloody touching tale of how I beat the Blue team.I guess for the next two days we did nothing, really, we just trained, and that's boring, do when Phoenix tells her tale, it'll be when we finally found the portal, and entered Outworld.But that's it for me.Chamber out.

Author's Note:OK, I need feedback here.Did I portray Synch's power right?I don't know a whole lot about them GenXers, seeing as how I've never read any of their comics.Someone tell me if I made a big mistake anywhere.Thanx so much.

Flashgriffin


	7. Phoenix

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter Seven

Hello. My name is Jean, or Phoenix. We have decided that I shall tell this chapter.

Two days later we finally figured we were ready enough to try to take on the evil god that would try to destroy the world. Which was good, because the portal would be opening that night. 

We met in the Warehouse just before sundown. Raiden had come to us and told us that it wouldn't open until after sundown, so we had time. 

"Anyone want to bail, now is the time." Scott said when we had all arrived. We all just looked at each other, wondering who the first person to drop out would be. No one spoke up. 

"Okay. That's good." Scott said.

Then Raiden appeared in his trademark ball of orange flame.

"Good, you are all here." He said, his voice even raspier than ever. "I hoped I'd be able to catch you before you left."

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"I have to give to give you something." He said. He gestured grandly and suddenly; our clothes had changed. 

"That in the hell?" Logan asked no one in particular.

His comment was fitting. Instead of our jeans and t-shirts, we were now wearing skintight spandex uniforms. But they weren't all the same. Scott had a blue suit, and so did Iceman and Beast. Storm had a white suit complete with cape, and Psylocke had a skimpy purple outfit. Nightcrawler had a black and red suit and Gambit had a blue and pink ensemble, with his brown duster overtop. Jubilee, Skin, Synch, Monet, and Husk had pretty much matching red and yellow suits. Wolverine was by far the most ridiculous looking, in his yellow, blue and black with a funky high 'winged' mask. Chamber had changed the least, still in his black leather. And as for me, I was wearing a skintight green suit, with a yellow belt. 

"What is this?" Angelo asked.

"I wanted you to look like heroes, since you are in effect, superheroes."

"Was part of that supposed to make us look ridiculous?" Wolverine asked tugging at his yellow material.

Raiden just shrugged.

"Well, we have to get going." Cyclops said. "Unless you have anything to add?"

"I only have to tell you to be careful. I won't be there to save you, so watch out for each other. Work together and you will be fine. Good luck." 

Then he disappeared. 

"Looks like this is it, people. This is what we've been training for. Lets go."

So we went, marching down the street like the good little army we were. Eventually we made it to the rally, which was in the clearing around Lookout Knob. We split off into our teams, and hid out on the outskirts of the crowd, watching the evil flow. Just as we were getting sick of waiting, and of listening to the people in the clearing hate us, the sky above us started to ripple, like heat waves, and lightning started radiating around in circles above the head FoH member, who just happened to be that Harrowhouse person. Everybody stopped chanting and shouting and looked up, mouths hanging open in fear. The people started screaming, and running, and soon the clearing was empty. Then the portal opened. Raiden had told us not to go in until it looked like a hole in the sky, and that's what it looked like now. 

"Okay troops, move out!" Cyclops ordered. We all ran out from our hiding places, and converged in the spot beneath the portal. 

"How we supp'sed to get up dere, mon capitain?" Gambit asked.

: Jump? : Chamber suggested. 

"Works fer me." Wolverine said, then jumped straight up, disappearing as soon as his feet left the ground.

"Well, that worked." Skin commented.

"Last one in Outworld is a rotten egg!" Jubilee shouted as she jumped in after Wolverine. 

Well, after that, we all jumped in. I was last, but Jubilee never said anything about it. She was too distracted by what was on the other side. The whole landscape was totally destroyed. There used to be buildings, but now they were just piles of rock and dirt. Everything was in shades of gray, except when the odd bolt of lightning flashed. Then everything came into focus, and was even worse looking. 

"What a dreary place." Storm commented.

"You can say that again." Iceman said.

She didn't get a chance, because she was interrupted by a female voice saying,

"So you are Raiden's mortal champions."

We looked around and couldn't see anyone. 

I'm going to stop now. I'm not that good of an Author, and Jubilee is much better than I am. So, It is Jubilee's turn now. Phoenix out.

Author's note: Sorry that chapter took so long to get up. I lost my inspiration in the middle, and got writer's block. Not good, because I have to hand this in for school soon. 

Oh, if anyone out there is a real Cyclops fan, you may not want to read the next chapter. But don't worry, anything bad that happens to him will be reversed by the end. 

And if you have adverse feelings towards Killer Turkeys, don't read it either. Don't ask me why they'll be there. Some guy in school wants them. I hope it doesn't become too dumb.

Anyway, consider yourself warned. 

Flashgriffin 


	8. Jubilee

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter Eight

Hey there!I'm Jubilee!!I wanna tell this Chapter!I dunno why, but I figured it was about time for my turn.Anyway, lets go!!

"So you are Raiden's mortal Champions."

No, that wasn't me.I don't know who it was.I didn't see anyone that the voice could belong to.There was no one around. 

"Who said that?"Synch asked.

"There ain't no one here."Wolverine said, sniffing the air."There's only us."

"Are you absolutely sure?"Scott asked.Logan glared at him.

**If looks could kill…**I thought with a grin.

: Well, this is productive: Chamber said. : How long are we going to just stand here? : 

Scott snapped into full leader mode."Of course.Ok.Split up into your teams.Synch, synch with Jean or Psylocke's powers before you go, and keep an open Telepathic channel with the other teams.Don't separate too far, and if you see anyone, call for backup.Ok, move out."

So, we did.Storm, Wolverine, Psylocke, Skin and I peeled off, and went our separate way.I could see the other teams going in other directions, and eventually the 5 of us were alone in this strange place.Suddenly I felt very afraid.I found Wolverine and stuck very close to him.He looked at me and smiled reassuringly.I smiled back.

We walked on for a long time, looking around, and keeping alert for any danger.Between Wolvie's senses, and Psylocke's Telepathy, there weren't too many chances that anything could sneak up on us.

But then something did.I was walking along beside Wolvie, and suddenly I was shoved forward onto my face.I felt a weight on my back and I squirmed to get away from it.But it wouldn't get off me.

SNIKT!

Wolverine popped his claws and charged it, whatever it was.He jumped over me, grabbing it and rolling with it off my back.I was now free to stand up.I looked back behind me at Wolverine, who was back on his feet, and was stalking the creature.And, yeah, it was a creature.It sure wasn't a person.Actually, it kinda looked like a turkey.An evil turkey, with blood all over its beak.

"The attack of the Evil Killer Turkeys."Angelo laughed.

His laugh was cut short when we were suddenly surrounded by about 30 of the evil turkeys.They charged, gobbling angrily at us.And we defended ourselves from them.Three of them were coming at me from three directions.I paffed one of them, and tried to evade the other two.One of them leaped at me, beak open to bite me, when suddenly a beam of red energy pushed it squawking away.I looked up, and Cyclops stood in front of me, hand on his visor.

"Thanks."I managed to stutter.

He smiled at me."No problem."

I turned and paffed the turkey trying to come at me from behind.The next few minutes are kind of a blur, seeing as how I was fighting, and when you're fighting, you don't really have time to think and etch things into your memory.But, the next thing I remember is etched in my memory forever.The Killer Turkeys had called in reinforcements.Now they outnumbered us a lot more than two to one, seeing as how the other two teams had ran in to help us fight.Now the odds were about ten to one.That's about 150 Killer Turkeys.That's a lot of turkeys.

Most of us weren't having a problem fighting the turkeys.Storm was blowing them away in the wind, or shooting lightning bolts at them.Wolverine was slicing them into Turkey Cutlets.Psylocke's Psychic Knives worked surprisingly well on the demonic foul.Monet was throwing them into piles of rubble, and Skin was strangling them with his elongated fingers.Iceman was turning them into Turkey Popsicles, and I was paffing them away.

But Cyclops was having a problem.He couldn't shoot behind himself, and the visor hampered his peripheral vision.So the Turkeys took him from behind.He didn't even see it coming.They killed him before he had a chance to defend himself.

"SCOTT!!!!" Jean cried, throwing the turkeys away telekinetically.She ran up to him as he collapsed to the ground.She knelt down beside him and held his head in her lap.Hank went over and checked him for a pulse. 

"He's dead."Beast stated.

Well, I have to say that shocked the rest of us.I heard many of the others gasp and say things along the lines of 'Oh my god.'I felt the tears trickling down my cheeks before I even realized I was crying.Jean buried her face in Cyclops' hair, and her shoulders shook from her sobs.

"Now how are we supposed to beat this thing?"Husk asked a while later, after the main shock had past."If we couldn't beat a bunch of stupid turkeys, how are we supposed to kill a god?" 

"We all did fine, darlin'.It was Cyke who couldn't cut it."Wolverine said harshly.

Jean flared at him."How dare you!"She cried."How dare you speak that way about Scott!He was trying his hardest!It's not his fault he couldn't see them behind him!"

Logan just rolled his eyes and wandered away.

"We can't do this without a leader."Monet said."Cyclops was the most qualified of all of us to lead.Now what do we do?"

"Storm and I can lead."Husk suggested. 

"I agree with Paige."Storm said."Husk and I have both lead our teams.We can be joint leaders."

"But it won't be the same."I muttered.

"Wha' we gonna tell Monsieur an' Madame Summers?We can't tell dem dat t'eir son was killed in anot'er dimension. Dey woul' never believe us."Gambit said, twirling a pair of cards between his fingers.

"Oh my stars and garters, Mr. LeBeau is right!"Beast said."They would definitely not believe us."

"I believe I can help there."

We all turned to Raiden, who had suddenly appeared beside us.

"I thought you couldn't come to Outworld." Kurt accused him.

"I can't.I'm not supposed to be here."He placed a finger over his lips."Shhh."He continued. "I can take Scott back to Earth, where I can revive him.But, if he comes back to Outworld, he will die again.I won't be able to revive him again."He made his way over to where Scott and Jean were.

"Take me back with you."Jean pleaded, tugging on Raiden's robes.

"I can't.You are needed here."He picked Cyclops up, and was about to leave when I called,

"Hey, um, like, what are we supposed to do here?"

He turned towards a big tower in the distance."You see that?In there is the god that tried to take over the world.You thwarted her plans, but now you have to destroy her."

"Her?" Synch asked.

"Yes, the evil god is female.Beware; she is tougher than she looks.She may challenge you to Mortal Kombat.If she does, only one of you may fight her."And then he disappeared again, taking Cyke with him.

"I really hate it when he does that."Skin muttered, shaking his head.

: Well, what are we waiting for?Let's go kick that gel's ass:Chamber said heroically.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Starsmore, I'd say you were impatient to finish off this lovely excursion."Beast said, clapping Jono on the back as we started on our way to the tower.

Well, ya know what?I'm going to stop there, because my voice is killing me.It's weird, I can talk for hours when I'm just talking, but I can't when I'm telling a story.Weird.Anyway, I leave you there.Up next, The Ragin' Cajun's tale.Jubilee out.

Author's Note: That wasn't too bad, was it?I couldn't help it.The guy in my German class would have done something bad to me if I didn't put his Killer Turkeys in.And don't worry, Cyke will be back.And as always, review!Do you know what it's like to get a review?Even a bad one?

Flashgriffin


	9. Gambit

Destiny

Disclaimer: More Characters that aren't mine.Subzero and Scorpion don't belong to me, and frankly I don't want them.They belong to whoever owns Mortal Kombat.

Destiny

Chapter Nine

Bonjour, cheres.Dis be Remy LeBeau.De ot'ers say Gambit shou' tell dis chapter, so 'ere we go.

We walked a lon' time.De tower, it was much fart'er away den it looked.

"Are we there yet?" Jubilee asked for de t'ousandth time.

"No, Miss Lee." Monsieur Le Bete answered for de t'ousandth time.

Jus' den, Iceman, he cried ou' in shock.We all spun aroun' t' see a pair o' hommes dressed up in Ninja uniforms.One was blue, de autre, yellow.Dey look at us and one of dem, de guy in blue, he say,

"Stop right there, intruders."

We stopped.

"What do you want?"Storm ask dem.

"We are the royal guard.You are intruding on palace grounds."De yellow man, he say to us.

"Yeah, so?"Wolverine asked, stepping forward an' extendin' his claws. "What'cha gonna do about it, bub?"

De man in yellow, he raise his hand, palm out t'ward us.Den, dis… t'ing, it come outta his palm.It look like a beak.It come all de way out, and de man say,

"If you don't leave now, we will kill you."

I step forward, reachin' into my pockets an' getting' some cards."Try an' make us, homme."I say to dem, chargin' up de Ace o' Hearts.

De man in blue, he come up t' me, an' touch my card.Suddenly it be coated in ice.I trigger de card, an it explode, blowin' de ice away.

"Whoa, that's cool." I hear Iceman say."That's the same as me."

"Shut up, Bobby."Jubilee says.

"Fine, ya wanna fight, that's okay with me."Wolverine says as he leapt at de man in yellow.I grin at de man in blue, an' charge more o' de cards.I look at de cards.2, 3, 4, 5, an' 6 o' Hearts.

"How 'bout dat, a straight flush."I toss dem at my opponent.He does a fancy back-flip away an' de cards, dey hit nuttin'.He come back, an' try to kick me in de head.I duck under, and swipe his feet ou' from under 'im, an' get out my Bo Staff, which I had been learnin' how t' use, an' get set up fo' de next attack.But it don' come.Bobby, he froze de blue guy, an' now he look like a statue.

"Is that going to hold him?"Skin asks.

"Beats me."Iceman says."I just wanted to freeze him." 

Suddenly, de homme in yellow, he come flyin' over to where de rest o' us were.He picked himself up, an' ran back to Wolverine, yellin',

"Get over here!"

"Well, he's rather pushy." Skin said.Angelo, Bobby an' I were de only ones over here.De ot'ers, dey were watchin' de fight wit' Wolverine an' de yellow guy.

Jus' den, de ice ninja broke outta de ice coverin'.Den he started usin' his power.A ball of ice particles swirled in de air aroun' him, and de air go' colder.

Iceman jus' stared at de show."If it takes you this long to use your powers, no wonder you learned Martial Arts."He held a hand ou' t'ward de ninja, an' created a spear outta de ice, which flew straigh' at de ninja.

But den, de icicle, it jus' stop in midair.

"That's not supposed to happen."Iceman says.

Den dat voice speak again.You remember de femme dat say, 'So you are Raiden's mortal champions' when we come to Outworld?Well, she talk again.An' again, dere ain't no person wit' de voice.

"Subzero, Scorpion, stop that." 

Den de men dat Logan an' I were fightin', dey disappear, an' de icicle dat Bobby shoot at de man, it drop to de groun'.

"I await your arrival at the palace, you who thwarted my plans so well.You will not be hampered any more, but you will rue the moment you arrive here."

"You will rue the moment?" Skin says."Who says that any more?"

"Apparently her."Iceman says.

"Dis not soun' good, mes amis."I say.

"Indeed not, Gambit."Beast says as he an' de ot'ers return."But we have no choice.We have to go to the palace."

So we continue on to de palace.

An' dere end my chapter o' de story.Up next, Skin's par'.Gambit ou'

Author's Note: That was fun.I like writing like Gambit.Anyone have troubles reading that?

Flashgriffin


	10. Skin

Destiny

Disclaimer: Yup, I stole someone else.Glorificus, or Glory, doesn't belong to me either.She belongs to Mutant Enemy Inc.Or Joss Whedon, or whoever owns the rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer.Do I have to do a disclaimer for the Sears Tower?Well, I don't own that either.Although that would be cool.Do you know how much money I'd get!

Destiny

Chapter Ten

Hola!The name's Skin.Or Angelo, if you want.I'm telling this chapter.I hope mine will be a little easier to understand than Remy's.I was listening as he told it, and, Dios! was that hard to understand!I'll try to make my chapter a little more understandable.So, here we go.

Anyway, we kept walking for a while.It took us a long, long, long time to get to the tower.By the time we got there I was so tired, my skin was falling away.Which believe me, isn't a pretty picture.

We finally got to the tower.Man was that thing tall!It made the Sears Tower in Chicago look like a child's toy!

"Alright.Now we're here.How do we get inside?"Everett asked.

"Um, well.That's an excellent question."Hank replied.

"How 'bout we use the door?"Logan suggested, pointing to a person-sized hole in the wall nearby.

Beast sighed and slapped his palm to his forehead."Of course.How dumb of me."

So we headed towards the door.Wolverine went in first, to see if anyone was there.There wasn't, and we all followed.We entered a tunnel that was so dark I couldn't see my hand when it was three inches in front of my face.The walls were so close that I could reach out and touch them on both sides.

"This is really creepy."I heard Jubilee say in the dark."It reminds me of a haunted house I went to when I was a kid."

"But that was fake."Nightcrawler said.I glanced over to where his voice came from.His eyes glowed in the dark, casting weird shadows on his face."If anything jumps out of the shadows at us in here, it's real, and dangerous."

"Thank you, 'Crawler."Jubilee said with obvious distaste."That's so helpful."

"Don't worry."Wolverine called from the front of the line."If anythin' is around, I'll smell it, and give ya a warnin'."

"You didn't smell the Killer Turkeys coming."Jubilee pointed out.

"She has you there." I said.

"Gambit tell you wha'.He'll charge a card, an' make light so you can see."Gambit suggested.A second later a card glowed with a soft purplish/yellowish light from his hand.

"Thank you, Remy."Jubilee said. 

"Yes, thank you, Remy." Bobby and I teased at exactly the same instant, then broke down into peals of laughter.We looked up at Remy, and jumped back in fear, because his red eyes were glowing demonically in the light from his card.He looked very evil, until he grinned his lopsided grin and lowered the card away from his face. 

"Ahh!!!Jeez, Gambit!You scared us!"I cried as Remy and Jubilee started laughing hysterically.

"That was so funny!"Jubilee managed to say.

"Children… "Storm warned."Act your age."

"Yes mother." Bobby and I said simultaneously, laughing out loud.Storm sighed audibly and continued on, the rest of us following, still giggling.

"How did Raiden ever believe this bunch of nutcases could ever save the world?" Wolverine asked rhetorically.

"That's a very good question, my friend." Hank said as we continued on down the corridor by the light of Gambit's card.

For some reason, you measure time differently when you are in the dark, and can't see anything.But by any clock it still took a long time to get out into light.When we finally emerged into what passed as light in this dimension, we were in a huge room that looked to be about the size of a couple football fields put side by side, with a huge engraving of a dragon in a circle in the middle of the floor.There was also stairs, big wide stairs, leading up to a second floor balcony.

"You finally arrived!I was wondering if you would make it at all!"That strange chica who had been following us said.We looked around,

"Where is she?" Husk asked. 

Wolverine pointed up to the second level,

"There."

: Finally: Jono said. : It's about time we got to see her: 

I studied her.She was short.Not as short as Wolverine, but shorter than Remy.She had long, curly blond hair.I couldn't tell what color her eyes were from down here.And did she have a body or what!To top that all off, she was wearing a slinky red dress, that accentuated the color of her hair.

"Who are you?" Storm asked.

"I'm Glorificus.I've been waiting to see what kind of heroes Lord Raiden picked out this time."She said as she made her way down the flight of stairs."I had hoped they would have better fashion sense.It would see my hopes were in vain." 

We all looked down at the uniforms that Raiden had given us.**She's got that right.**I thought.

Psylocke caught on to something. "This time?"

"Oh, yeah."She came all the way down and stopped in front of us."This happens every Generation.I try to take over Earth Realm, and he finds a bunch of Mortals to fight off my warriors."She studied us."Although I wasn't expecting a bunch of kids.Is Earth Realm all out of adult warriors?"

We all looked at each other.

"Raiden picked us?" Monet asked.

"Yeah, girly."Glorificus said. "Raiden picks his Mortals, and I pick my warriors.Then they go at it, and if the mortals win ten straight tournaments, I don't get Earth Realm."

"And if your warriors win ten straight tournaments?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I get Earth Realm."

"What number is this?"Beast asked 

"This could be the tenth that Earth Realm could win."

: Oh, great: Chamber muttered.:I bloody well knew there was gonna be a catch:

Well there you go.A nice, juicy cliffhanger, just for you.All compliments of your old pal Skin.Now get ready for Psylocke's part of the tale.Skin out.

Author's Note:That was my favorite chapter so far!Did everyone else like it? Hey, remember to review!

Flashgriffin


	11. Psylocke

Destiny

Disclaimer: I own the Outworld Warriors.If I didn't put them in a previous Disclaimer, then they are mine.I made them up!They're mine, all mine!!!Well, okay, George Lucas might get mad at me for stealing the name Jedi, but if no one tells him, he'll never know, right?I own the character, but not the name, anyway.

Destiny

Chapter Eleven

Hello.I am Psylocke, also known as Betsy Braddock.Skin left me with quite the job, the telling of the beginning of the fight.But I am sure I am equal to the task.So, here we go.

"This fight will decide the fate of Earth Realm?"Hank asked.

"Yeah, darling."Glorificus said in that sickening sweet tone of hers."If you win this one, I have to stay away from Earth Realm for at least another generation.It sucks, if you ask me."

"No one did."Logan mumbled. "Darlin'."

"How we know she's tellin' us de truth?"Gambit asked suddenly, pulling out his Bo Staff and brandishing it.

That caught my attention.I scanned her mind, lightly, so she wouldn't detect me, just to see if she was telling the truth.As far as I could tell, she was.But I still wasn't sure."I want to talk to Raiden.I want him to tell us." I said, folding my arms across my chest."Then I'll believe you."

"Ja.I want Raiden to tell us too."Nightcrawler came over and stood over next to me, his tail swishing angrily.I acknowledged him with a nod of my head. 

One by one the others each said they wanted Raiden to tell us, and lined up on either side of Kurt and myself.Glorificus sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll call Lord Raiden.Then will you let Mortal Kombat start?"

We agreed.

**Mortal Kombat?I thought.****What was that Raiden said about Mortal Kombat?If she challenges us, only one of us can fight her?**

I was so tied up in my thoughts that I didn't see how she called Raiden, so when I heard his raspy voice, I was startled.

"You know the Rules, Glory.I am not allowed here before Mortal Kombat."Raiden was saying.

"I didn't summon you, your warriors did.Is it true you didn't tell them what they were supposed to do?" 

"I didn't feel that information was necessary."

"Excuse me?"Jubilee said."We can't do anything unless we know what we're doing!It kind of helps!"

"And maybe now we won't, seeing as how you have lied to us all this time."Everett added.

Glorificus and Raiden looked at each other."Is there anything in the Rules that says what to do when the warriors don't want to fight?"Raiden asked.

Glorificus shrugged."If there is, I haven't read it."She took a step towards us."Maybe this will convince them.You know how the place outside looked, like, all dead and barren?"She asked, talking to us now.

We nodded.

"Yeah, well, if you don't beat my warriors, then that's what Earth Realm will look like, when I take it over.Do you want that?"

We shook our heads no.

"Then I guess you'll want to fight.If you win, I'll stay away, and Earth Realm won't look like that.If you loose, or forfeit…" She trailed off."Well, you know."

"So, we have no choice.We came, we're here, we have to fight?"Storm asked.

"Yeah, girly."

"Don't call me 'girly'." Storm said, her eyes flashing white.

"No prob."

"So we gonna start fightin' now?"Logan asked, sounding very impatient.

"Sure, why not."Glorificus said. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled.As the sound died off, we heard the sound of a door opening at the top of the stairs.We all looked up in time to see fourteen warriors enter in a cloud of smoke and start coming down the stairs.

**Fourteen?I thought.****There are fifteen of us.No, wait, Scott isn't here anymore.I guess it is only fourteen of us.**

"I'd like to introduce you to my warriors.I believe you've already met Scorpion and Subzero."Glorificus was saying as the more than a dozen men and women, all of them older than us, lined up behind her."I would also like to introduce Griffin, Dynamo, Flash, Panthera, Arachne, Jedi, Were, Dragon, Myst, Lynk, Shadow, and Tigris."

We stared at the older warriors.They stared back.As I stared at them, I noted what they were wearing.They all wore ninja type suits similar to Scorpion and Subzero's, but in different colors.Griffin was wearing black and blue with red trim, Dynamo was wearing red with black trim, Flash had red with yellow trim, Panthera was black with gold trim, Arachne had silver with black trim, Jedi had brown, Were was purple, Dragon had a dark green suit, Myst had a smoke gray suit, Lynk had white with red trim, Shadow was black and gray, and Tigris was a red/gold color.

"They have much better fashion sense than we do."I heard Jean say.

Raiden rolled his eyes.

"So, who wants to go first?"Glorificus asked.

"What, we don't all go at the same time, have a big free for all?"Skin asked.

"No, sugar.Only one pair at a time, to the death."The Goddess clarified.

"I'll go first."Wolverine said stepping up.

"Logan, it's to the death." Storm reminded him.

"So?They can't kill me."

"I think you place too much trust in your power, Wolverine."I said to him.

He just shrugged and stepped out onto the big dragon carving in the floor."Who wants ta fight me?"He asked the assembled warriors.

Scorpion stepped toward Wolverine."You're going down."I couldn't see his mouth move under the mask, but I knew Scorpion had said it.

Wolverine extended his claws and faced his opponent."Bring it on, bub."

Scorpion settled into a Kung Fu pose, and the scorpion-like stinger thing, his namesake, shot out of his palm, directly at Wolverine.

"Oh, I can't watch."I heard Jean say, as I saw her cover her eyes.

Wolverine moved faster than his namesake, and sliced the cord that connected the head to Scorpion's palm."That all ya got, old man?"He asked as the head dropped to the ground.

"Not hardly."The cord slurped back into his hand, and he charged Logan.Wolverine took a swipe at him as he approached, but Scorpion tripped him up, and started kicking him.Then he yelled in pain as Wolverine took a chunk of flesh out of the back of his leg.

"That wasn't fightin' fair, bub."

While Scorpion was hopping around holding his leg, Logan jumped to his feet, and attacked.He slashed his opponent in the back, who then spun around and tried punching Wolverine in the face.He got his fist impaled on 9" of Adamantium.But even with only one hand, one leg, and a bleeding back, the stubborn fool wouldn't give up.He kicked Wolverine in the head, and received a broken leg for his actions.He fell to the ground.Wolverine walked calmly up to him, and asked,

"Ya had enough?"

"You will die for this, gaijin."

"I don't think so, bub."And he ran him though with his claws.As the body slumped to the ground, Logan turned back to Glorificus and Raiden."So, what do I win?" 

"Nothing yet." Glorificus said."We have to see the rest of Mortal Kombat first."

Wolverine came over to us, and received praise and admiration.And there I leave you.Up next, Monet.Psylocke out.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I confused anyone with all my original characters.They are all constructs for an X-Men story I make up in my mind, and I have been itching to write them into a tangible story.Maybe I'll bring them back in something else, and they'll grow to be like Ice Princess Deluxe's Kate.One can only hope.

Oh, and thanx for all the reviews!This is great!Keep it up!

Flashgriffin


	12. Monet

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter Twelve

Hello.I am Monet St. Croix.I have decided to tell this chapter.To warn you in advance, this will mainly be fighting.

Raiden glanced over us."Who is going next?"

"Me, mon ami."Gambit said as he went to where Wolverine had fought Scorpion a second ago."Who wants t' fight Gambit, hein?"He asked the Outworld Warriors.

The woman wearing black and blue with red lines stepped forward."I'll fight you.I am Griffin."

"Bonjour chere."He said to Griffin, laying on the Cajun charm.

"I don't think it's such a great idea for us to get to know each other before I kill you." She started circled around him, sizing him up.

"Cocky, aren't yo', chere?"

"No more so than I should be."She said as she pulled a Katana out of a sheath on her back, and brandished it at Remy."Let's dance."

Remy grinned lopsidedly at Griffin and pulled out his Bo Staff."So wha' yo' spec'al power, p'tite?" 

"Given my name, what do you think?And don't call me petite."

"Wha', you turn int' a Griffin?"

"Wow.Got it in one." 

"Enough!"Raiden said."Get on with it!"

"'Ey!Who side yo' on?"

"Yours, of course."

Remy snorted very uncharacteristically, and turned back to Griffin."So, jus' you an' me, chere?"

"Just shut up already."

"'Ey!"

But he didn't get any farther, because then she swung the sword at Remy's head, probably in attempt to shut him up.He ducked just in time for the sword to miss him by a millimeter, and then spun around with the staff out to trip her up on her back.But, somehow she managed to see it coming, and did a fancy back flip over it, to land on her feet ready to strike at him again.He put the staff up to parry her blow, and faster than the eye could see, struck her in the side of the head.She staggered away, holding her head.

"Wha' was dat abou' you killin' me?"He asked, twirling the staff expertly.

She growled at him, much like a lion would, and lunged at his midsection.He blocked the sword away, and while she was off balance, reached in close, and grabbed the hilt of her sword with one hand.But he couldn't tear it from her grip.She was just too strong.

"Ha!You can't disarm me that easily."

"We'll see, chere."And with the one hand he had on the weapon, he charged it, and triggered it.It exploded with the force of a small bomb, right in front of Gambit and Griffin.It blew the two of them apart.Both kept their balance, and stayed on their feet."You so sure o' dat?"He asked.

"How did you do that?"She asked, stunned.

"It's my power.Tres cool, hein?"

"Yes.Very much so."

Raiden's exasperated sigh got the fight going again.But Griffin didn't have a weapon any more.So she shifted to her griffin form, half lion and half eagle with eagle wings, and attacked with her talons and beak.Her speed and strength had increased, so that, along with the ability to fly, made it very difficult for Gambit to fight her now, but not impossible.With a few charged cards, he brought her down easily.She had been so high when the weapons hit her, that the fall killed her.

"Griffin!"One of the Outworld Warriors, the man called Dynamo, shouted as he ran towards the fallen warrior.He crouched beside her and checked for a pulse."She's dead."He said, glaring angrily at the Cajun, who just shrugged.

"You all knew the risks involved when you agreed to this job."Raiden said."There's no point complaining about it now."

"I demand revenge."Dynamo said sternly to Remy."Come and get what's coming to you."

"You can have your revenge."Raiden said."But not on him.A man or woman can only fight once in this version of Mortal Kombat.You will fight…" His eye roamed over the assembled Earth Realm warriors, "Synch."

We all turned around to look at Everett, who had hidden himself in the back when Raiden searched for the next champion.

"Me?"He asked, suddenly looking very afraid.

"Yes.You."

"Okay."Synch said a little reluctantly.He pushed through us, and went to Dynamo."I don't want to kill you."

"Speak for yourself."He pulled out a pair of Ninja knives, and brandished them at Everett.Synch decided to start backing strategically away.It was obvious that he hadn't decided whom he should synch with yet.

"Bamf!"Nightcrawler shouted.

"Oh, right!"He did as Kurt told him, and jaunted to a spot a ways away from Dynamo, to decide whom to synch with.

"Coward." Dynamo leered at him.

"I don't think so."Everett said as he let loose with Jubilee's fireworks, right at his opponent's chest.Dynamo was pushed away, and hit a support for the staircase.He grunted and straightened up, rubbing his side.

"Very brave, kid."

"I like to think so."Everett said as his eyes went white and a lightning bolt shot down and hit the ground right in front of Dynamo.Dynamo went flying again.This time he landed on the second floor.

"Wow!"Everett exclaimed."That was so cool!"

"I imagine it was exceedingly painful." Hank said.

"Yeah, probably." He looked at Remy."Gambit, can I borrow some cards?"

"Sure, mon ami."Remy reached into his pocket and handed Everett the rest of the deck. 

Synch then synched with my powers and flew up to the second level."You know how we all have a power?I want you to guess what mine is."

Dynamo spat at Everett.

"I'm going to assume that means that you don't care.I'm going to tell you before I kill you.I can synch with any mutant's powers.That means I could be the most powerful mutant."

"Stab me already.Don't bore me to death."

Synch turned around to face Raiden and Glorificus."Do I really have to kill him?"

Both Glorificus and Raiden nodded.Everett sighed."Okay.Fine.I will."

But then, an explosion blew right behind Everett, flinging him forward and off the floor, into mid air.Fortunately, he was still synched with my powers, so when he got control, he hovered for a second in midair, three feet off the ground, and started flying back up.But before he got there, Dynamo showed up on the edge and did a front flip off, landing heavily, but soundly on his feet in the center of the dragon carving.Synch floated down to land in front of him.

"What exploded?"Synch asked as Dynamo started circling around him.

"The floor."

"How?"

"That's my power."

"Oh.Okay." 

"Just shut up already.You've already talked more than I care my prey to."

"I'm not your prey."

Dynamo didn't answer.He swung out deceptively with his foot towards the left side of Synch's head, but at the last second he changed direction and hit the right side in a beautifully executed hooking kick, followed by a extremely precise back kick to the ribs.But to Synch's credit, he didn't move or anything.He stood there and took it.I realized he must still have had my powers, in particular, my invulnerability.It was nice to see that my powers were helping him out this much.

Synch then retaliated, taking a card out of his pocket, and charging it, tossed it right into Dynamo's face.It exploded and did nothing to Dynamo.Apparently Dynamo's power protected him from explosions.

"Okay, that didn't work."

"I'm not amused." Dynamo said, disdainfully.

"I didn't think you would be."

"Get on with it."Raiden shouted.

Everett shook his head exasperatedly, then synched with Logan's power, and extended bone claws out of his hands.Then he stabbed Dynamo in the stomach.Dynamo gasped, and dropped to the ground at Everett's feet.Everett turned away and wouldn't look.Glorificus went over to Dynamo, and checked him for a pulse.

"Well, he's dead."She turned to Raiden."It's very obvious they don't really want to be here, and they did beat all three of my Warriors, so why don't we let them leave?I wasn't really sure about taking over Earth Realm this generation anyway."

Raiden considered for a moment."Sure, why not.I'll take them home."

"Okay." Glorificus agreed.

Raiden clapped his hands, and just like the first time we met him, shot bolts of lightning around the room, enveloping us in their energy.When the energy subsided, we were standing back on Lookout Knob.

And I shall now turn you over to Hank.Monet out.


	13. Beast

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Spock, or Star Trek.I believe Gene Roddenberry has that honor.Or, since he's dead, maybe now it's Majel Barret.Either way, I don't own Spock.Although that would be cool.

Destiny

Chapter Thirteen

Greetings and salutations! My name is Henry McCoy.To my colleagues I am known as the Beast.It is my pleasure to relay to you the chapter that includes our triumphant return to our home.

"Hey!We're home!" Skin shouted.

"Woohoo!!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"Hey!There's Scott!"Jean said, running towards her boyfriend, who had emerged out of the bushes.Scott caught her up in his arms, and the rest of us swarmed around him, ecstatic to see him alive.

"Hey everyone."He said."How'd we do?"

Remy, Logan and Everett all looked at each other."We won." Everett said sadly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Scott asked.

"It is when we had to kill people."

"They were people?"Storm asked."I thought they were some sort of demon."

"They were mutants."Everett said."I could sense their mutant powers.We killed mutants." 

"We saved the world."I said.

"At the expense of some of our own."

: You know Spock in Star Trek? : Jono asked. : You know how he used to say 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'? I think that pertains to our situation:

"Wise.Very wise."Angelo said. 

: Hey, it seemed to make sense: 

"It does indeed."I said."I will agree with that."

"So what do we do now?" Iceman asked.

"Celebrate?" Husk offered.

"That is an excellent idea." Storm said.

"Ja.We did save the world." Kurt said.

* * * * *

That night, we all met in Kurt's warehouse.Earlier that day we had all went home and told our parents the requisite lies to make them believe that we were going to be having a sleepover with our friends.Then we went for party favors.We were going to have a party.

"Hola everyone!"Angelo exclaimed as he arrived at the Warehouse.

"Bonjour."Remy greeted him.

"Guten Tag."Kurt greeted him as well.

"Yeah, whatever.Look!"He held up a bag of chips, and a 24 case of coke."I brought refreshments."

"So did everyone else."Scott said, indicating a packing crate about the size of a table, covered in food of all sorts.It was mostly junk food, such as doughnuts and chips of all kinds, and a whole plethora of cans of pop.

"We're going to have fun tonight." Angelo said as he put his contribution on the impromptu table.

And we did.We spent the night recounting our victory to our fearless leader.And Scott told us about how Raiden had brought him back.After a while we split off into little groups, and talked and ate and drank.

"Hey, Hank!You want a soda?"Angelo asked me from across the room, and nowhere near the table.

"Thank you, my friend.That would be much appreciated."

"Okay."From across the room, he grabbed me a soda, by extending the skin of his fingers, and wrapping it around the can.He then flung it over to me."Catch, Beast!"

I caught it easily, and started tapping it to release the pressure."Very good throw, my aptly named colleague."

Then Raiden appeared."I just have to say I am very pleased with you all.Very good job."Then he disappeared again.We never saw him again.

And so ends our story.We all had fun telling it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.Beast out. 

--The End--


End file.
